


The Calm Before The Storm

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: The summer between 6th and 7th year. Draco is staying with, Harry and they have to go to Bill's wedding. What could possibly go wrong?





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm in college. I'm very busy all the time. I was going to post last night, but the Archive crashed. Luckily, the team that runs it is amazing and they fix things as fast as they can.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. I would also like to remind my dear readers that this is fiction. I can do whatever I want. It doesn't have to make sense or follow how real life would. I can make things up. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. I realize that things that happen in my stories would never actually happen, or it would be rare, but that's the beauty of fanfiction.

*Summer before 7th year*

"I refuse to wear that."

"Come on, Draco. It won't kill you." "It's ridiculous."

"You're literally wearing a t-shirt. This one just has a different design."

"That one also isn't yours."

"What?"

"You're an idiot, Potter. I only wear Muggle clothes if they're yours. Because then they smell like you. Honestly, I thought you would have caught on by now. Sirius did."

"Doesn't explain why you're also wearing my sweatpants."

"Yours are bigger."

"That's because I'm not a twig." Downstairs, Sirius groaned and looked at his boyfriend.

"I love them. I really do, but if they don't stop fighting I will cut out their tongues, Remus."

"Harry! Draco! Get down here!" The men heard loud footsteps followed by softer ones. Harry made it to the sitting room first, followed by Draco almost a full minute later.

"There is no need to run, Potter."

"Boys, no more fighting. You're driving Sirius crazy."

"I thought Azkaban already did that," Draco said.

"Crazier, then. Regardless, its been a week and he's already thinking about shipping Harry to the Burrow or cutting out your tongues."

"Sorry, Siri. We'll be nicer to each other," Harry said.

"Not bloody likely. This heathen is trying to-"

"We heard, Draco. We have heard every fight you two have had. You two better start getting along. I can't kick Draco out, but Harry I'm not afraid to ship you away. I will send you to Snape if I have to. In my house you two will stop fighting. Or at least fight less. And not about dumb shit. Got it?" Sirius looked at both boys, who said nothing. "If it gives you more incentive, it's almost a full moon. I will let him stay in the house."

"We'll behave, Sirius. No need to sic your pet boyfriend on us," Draco said. He turned away and pulled Harry back upstairs. "Old people are boring."

"He's not that old."

"Sure he's not. Now tell me, why did you want me to wear that specific shirt so badly?"

"Because it's smaller than my shirts. It'll be tighter on you."

"So you just want to stare at my body?" Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"You have a really nice body, love. You'd look great in a tight shirt and my baggy sweats."

"Perv." Draco quickly changed shirts then turned around, arms crossed. Harry was grinning widely. "Tell me, Harry, what is so fantastic about how I look?"

"I can see your muscles, your beautiful figure, and with the pants hanging off of you I can see your hips. It's all so gorgeous," Harry said. He moved closer to Draco and set his hands on his hips, pulling him closer.

"Who would have guessed that Harry Potter was so focused on looks," Draco teased. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"I hate you."

"If you hated me I wouldn't be in your bedroom."

"Whatever you say, short stuff." Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and left the room.

"Potter! You can't just make me feel short then walk away!" Draco yelled. Sirius groaned. This was going to be the longest summer of his life.

 

*One week and one day before Bill's wedding*

"They're seriously having a wedding? Now?" Harry asked.

"I'm surprised as well, Harry, but they invited us. We can't let them think anything is different so we have to go," Remus said.

"So, what? We're going to leave Draco here alone?"

"He won't be completely alone," Sirius argued.

"You know damn well that Kreacher and the portrait of your mother aren't the best company. Not only that, what if somehow they find him? I'm not leaving him alone. Besides, I shouldn't be showing my face in public either. Who knows who is going to be at the wedding?"

"We could just risk it. Am I going to be the only brave one about this? I thought that was something that you Gryffindors did. Look, Harry, we can't just hide forever. Go to the wedding. Have a good time. Don't let a madman hold you back," Draco said, "I'll be fine here."

"No. I'm not leaving you. That's final."

"So take him with you. You get to bring a guest. I think they're still hoping you'll just go with Ginny, but if you're serious about wanting to protect him and be with him, this is the best option," Sirius said. Harry silently debated.

"Fine-"

"I'm dressing you. Merlin knows you'll make both of us look bad if you dress yourself. Come along, love. We need to start looking for something now if I'm going to have you presentable by next weekend," Draco said, standing up.

"Hold on. You don't have that long to look. Molly wants Harry there a week early, so the three of us have to be there tomorrow."

"Oh joy. Bonding time with the Weasleys. Since I have literally a day, I need to go start looking at clothes." With that, Draco left the room. "Potter! I can't dress you if you aren't up here!"

"I thought you would prefer me without clothes!" Harry called back. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"That is the last thing I want, you disgusting Gryffindor!"

"Harry, just go. Please. We don't need to hear the foreplay," Remus said. Harry chuckled and went upstairs.

 

*First day at the Burrow*

"Lastly, "To Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,"" Scrimgeour took a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable presenting Draco with something, ""I leave my wand. I trust that he will use it to learn the truth of life and become the person he wishes to be."" Scrimgeour presented the wand to Draco.

"He really left this to me?" Draco asked, accepting the wand.

"He did indeed, Mr. Malfoy." With that, he got up and left.

"Dumbledore included me in his will," Draco said softly, still in awe.

"He did, love. I've told you before that I'm not the only one who sees good in you," Harry responded.

 

"Harry, we're going with you. All three of us," Hermione said. Harry shook his head. They had been talking for hours and Harry was adamant that he was doing everything alone.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"You think staying with your godfather would be safer for me? Or going to Hogwarts? Harry, you didn't want to leave me alone for the wedding. You think you would be comfortable leaving me alone while you look for Horcruxes?" Draco asked.

"Sirius and Remus can take care of you."

"Harry, mate, I don't think you understand. We aren't asking if we can go. We're going. The only question is if you're going to tell us your plan now or later. You chose to keep us in your life this far, you aren't getting rid of us now. That's not how friendship works. We all know it's going to be dangerous, but it's a risk we're willing to take. You can probably do all of this alone, but it will be easier and safer for you if you have us with you. Besides, without Hermione and Draco you would die," Ron said.

"When did you learn how to make complete sentences? Especially ones like that?" Draco asked.

"Some dickhead Slytherin has been in my life for a year and a half."

"Guys. This is going off topic. Fine. Since there is no way to convince you otherwise, you can all come with me," Harry said.

"Oh thank you, Mighty Chosen One, for giving us permission for something we were already going to do." Sarcasm dripped from every word. Harry ignored his boyfriend and turned to Hermione.

"We're going to need supplies."

"I've been packing for a while, Harry. I knew you had some ridiculous plan for everything."

 

"Harry and Malfoy are staying in my room?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Molly answered, her voice tense from having already told Ron this information five times.

"So why can't 'Mione be there?"

"She's a girl."

"Harry and Malfoy can have sex just as easily!"

"Excuse me, Ronald. I happen to be saving myself for marriage," Draco said harshly.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true, mate," Harry said.

"You two have never?" The boys in question shook their heads.

"How do you live?"

"Please, Ron. The last thing we need is for them to start having sex. They fight enough as it is," Sirius said.

"We don't base our entire relationship off of sex. There's more to it, y'know," Draco glared at Ron, ignoring Sirius.

"Like what?"

"Conversation, cuddling, kissing, teasing, doing absolutely nothing," Harry answered.

"You would rather do nothing than have sex?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Just being near Draco is enough for me."

"You're a right sap, Potter. Shut up before I vomit," Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriend, causing the smaller boy to let out a yelp.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH?"

"Get over it, Weasel."

"Suck my dick, Ferret."

"Ronald!" Harry, Hermione, and Molly yelled in unison.

"That is no way to treat a guest," Molly said.

"Let alone your best friend's boyfriend," Hermione added. Harry said nothing, just stood closer to Draco.

"You shouldn't say that to a gay guy when his boyfriend is in the room. That's a good way to get hurt. Especially if the boyfriend in question is possessive and has literally escaped death," Draco said.

"I didn't mean it. I don't want him anywhere near my dick. I'm not into that sort of stuff," Ron said.

"You make it sound like a kink."

"For fuck's sake. I don't care anymore. I just don't want to hear anything. Sex, heart-to-hearts, nothing. Put up silencing charms and we'll be fine."

 

*Third night at the Burrow*

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco approached Molly slowly, still scared that she would kick him out of her house.

"Yes, dear?" She turned to face him, smiling like she would if he were Harry.

"Would you mind if I used your Floo?"

"Draco, you aren't supposed to leave."

"No no no. Not leave. Just talk to a couple people. You see, today is the day that my two best friends and I get together. We go to Blaise's house, because its the most empty, and we talk and hang out with each other. If things had gone differently, Harry would have been joining me this year." He allowed himself to meet Molly's gaze. He almost gasped at how caring she looked. Her smile was slightly sad, but not pitying.

"Of course. If you would like, I can give everyone something to do so they don't bother you."

"It won't bother us if anyone is around. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh please. Call me Molly." She slowly stepped forward and pulled Draco into a hug. Tears sprung to his eyes as he allowed himself to return the embrace. After a moment, she stepped back and held him an arms-length away. "You need to eat more." She gave him one last smile and ushered him out of the kitchen. He went to the sitting room and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. He threw in a small amount of powder and called Blaise's Floo address.

"Draco! Mate, I didn't think we'd be seeing you at all today," Blaise said when he appeared in the flame.

"The Weasel's mother is a wonderful woman. Is Pansy with you?"

"Of course she is. Pans! Come here!" After a minute Blaise was pushed to the side and Pansy joined him in the fire. The three talked for awhile before Draco heard someone walk into the room.

"Malfoy? On the floor? I must be dreaming. He would never dirty his perfectly pressed trousers by sitting on the floor of a blood traitor's house," a voice said. Draco turned to see Percy, and he was met with crossed arms and a firm glare.

"Did you need the Floo?" Draco asked. Percy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Then I am in no way bothering you. I have permission from you mother to not only be in your house, but also talking to my friends. Please, let's not fight."

"Isn't that what you've always done? Fight with us? Tell us that we're scum? Not real purebloods?"

"It is, but that isn't who I want to be. I don't want to be my father. I want to be better than him. I want to be a good person. I want to be someone Harry is proud to say that he loves." Percy looked stunned at Draco's answer, but didn't get to respond before Ron walked in the room.

"Hey guys. Malfoy, who is on Floo?"

"Blaise and Pansy. We were about to start gossiping if you would like to join us." Draco moved to the side and patted the spot on the floor next to him. Ron shrugged and sat down.

"Percy, you can fuck off if you'd like," Ron said before turning to the fire. "So, gossip?" Percy stormed out of the room.

"Oh my gosh! So, Hannah Abbott totally has a thing for Neville!" Pansy exclaimed.

 

*July 31, 1997. Harry's 17th birthday and the day before the wedding*

Draco woke with a start and sat up in the bed. He took in his surroundings, pulling himself out of the nightmare. Harry was still snoring softly next to him. Ron's bed, which was pushed against the opposite wall, was empty. Which meant he had already woken up. Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself before picking up his wand and casting a brief Tempus charm. 8:00 a.m. Molly would be calling them down soon, she had said the night before that she would allow Harry to sleep in. Draco smiled to himself. He loved waking Harry. He leaned down to press kisses all over Harry's face. The boy woke slowly.

"Get off."

"Good morning to you too, prat," Draco said. Harry blinked his eyes open and let them settle on Draco's face.

"Good morning, love."

"Happy birthday." Draco kissed Harry softly.

"Have I ever told you that you look absolutely beautiful in the mornings?"

"You can't even see me right now."

"Pass me my glasses and we'll see if anything changes." He held his hand out expectantly. Draco plucked the glasses off the nightstand and handed them to Harry. Once they were securely on his face Harry looked at Draco again. "You were right. I couldn't see you before. You aren't just beautiful. You're an angel."

"Sappy git. I'm supposed to be the one being disgusting. It's your birthday."

"And so far it's the best one I've ever had. I woke up and you were the first thing I saw."

"I wish we could stay in bed all day, but Molly should be needing you any minute."

"So come lay back down while we enjoy our last few minutes of quiet."

"I love that idea."

 

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco we're hiding from Molly and Arthur in the attic. "They know we're planning something," Ron said.

"Thank you for that, Weasel. We were unaware. I thought we were in the attic for fun," Draco snapped.

"Draco, bigger person," Harry said.

"How can he be bigger? He's like three feet tall," Ron said. Draco glared.

"Stop fighting. Please. We have stuff to figure out. Hermione, how are we on supplies?"

"Draco and I both have bags. His has clothes for the two of you and health related stuff. Mine has clothes for Ron and I as well as books, a tent, anything else we might need," she said.

"You'll be happy to know it's all Muggle clothes," Draco said. Harry smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here right now!" They heard Molly's voice call. Ron sighed and Apparated out of the attic.

"Harry, have you even figured out when we're leaving? Where we're going?" Hermione asked.

"Uh...about that.."

"I swear to Merlin, Potter. It's no wonder you were never sorted into Ravenclaw. We have to leave before the first of September. Otherwise we'll have to leave from King's Cross and risk being caught, or get stuck at Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Right. And where are we going?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I was really hoping this idiot would have some idea."

"Malfoy! Hermione! Fleur needs some help with a last minute fitting!" Ginny called.

"Why the fuck do I have to help? So that I can translate all the crap Fleur's family is saying? Or do they think that I know something about dresses? Is this a fucking gay thing?"

"It is more likely to do with you being a Malfoy than you being gay. You'll be brutally honest if something looks wrong. And you'll actually notice if something is wrong. Just go, love. You and Hermione can complain to Ron and I later," Harry said. He pushed his boyfriend to the door, then watched as Draco and Hermione left the attic. He waited about a minute before following. He ended up stumbling upon his godfather.

"Harry! I've been looking for you. Remus and I would like a word," Sirius said, leading Harry to the yard.

"Have I done something?"

"No."

"Has someone else?"

"No."

"Someone die?" He asked as they approached Remus.

"No, Harry. No one has died. We just wanted a moment with you away from Weasley ears. Shall we take a walk?" Remus suggested. The three began their walk, never straying outside the wards.

"We know the four of you are up to something," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh come off it. We aren't stupid. We know that you guys are planning something, but we don't know what. We can help you, Harry. We aren't here to hold you back or be parents in the full sense. I am still your godfather and I fully support you in everything you do, including reckless and dangerous things."

"Sirius is right. We're here for you. Anything you need, we can help you with, but you have to ask for the help."

"I appreciate everything that you two have done for me. Really. I do. I think you've helped all that you can. Well, except..."

"Except what, Harry?" Sirius pushed. Harry sighed.

"We need Molly distracted as often as possible the rest of the stay. We only have until then to talk because we know she'll intercept letters. I can't tell you guys what's happening. I'm sorry. The fewer that know the better. I just really need Molly out of the way."

"Of course, my boy. Anything for you." Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug before they began their walk back inside. Later that night, no one was called away between dinner and 'bedtime'. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione stayed up for hours talking and planning.

 

*The next morning (day of the wedding)*

"Could you zip me up?" Ginny asks, walking into the kitchen. Harry looked up at her and realized she standing with her back to him, dress unzipped and showing her bare back.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." Harry moved forward and does as she asked. He didn't see Draco watching them from the other room. "All set." Harry took a step back and she turned around.

"Thanks Harry." There was a beat of silence. "Don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"What?"

"Having a wedding. In the middle of a war."

"What better time? They love each other. What better way to show it than ignoring the pain and focusing on each other?"

"That's extremely romantic, Harry. You know, Bill really wanted us to go to his wedding together," she said, taking a step closer to him. Harry chuckled uncomfortably.

"Actually, your mum and Percy wanted that. Bill is completely understanding about my preference for men and my relationship with Draco."

"We could have been happy together, Harry." She reached a hand out and grabbed his.

"No. We couldn't have been," he pulled his hand from hers and started backing out of the room. "For so many reasons. One of which is that, even if I wasn't gay, I would still see you as a sister. Nothing is ever going to happen between us. I'm very happy with Draco. I have been for almost two years. You need to accept that and move on."

"How could you hurt me like this, Harry?"

"You've known for a while. This isn't anything new. You have suddenly chosen to be blind to it. That isn't my fault." Harry turned his back to her and left the room. He bumped into Draco, who acted as if he hadn't just heard everything. Harry, knowing Ginny was watching, slipped his hand into Draco's and pulled him closer as they went outside the house.

"Harry! Nice of you to join us, mate. You and Draco get caught up cuddling?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco immediately began helping move the tent.

"Nope. Just breaking your sister's heart."

"Oh? How so?"

"Told her I like men."

"Huh. Never would have guessed."

"It's not like I've been openly dating Draco since November of 95."

"She's still starstruck. I don't get it."

"If you two would stop babbling and actually help that would be fantastic," Draco drawled. After a few more minutes the tent was perfectly set and Draco was once again sent away to help Fleur with her dress. "Her family still doesn't realize that I'm fluent in French, and they completely ignore that we're together. If I have to hear them telling Gabrielle to flirt with you one more damn time I will turn into my Father," he warned Harry before stomping off.

"What's the Ferret upset about?"

"Fleur's family wants me to be with Gabrielle. Do you think Draco and I haven't been showy enough with our relationship?"

"Harry, please be careful with how much you show off at the wedding. Remember, we don't know what's up people's sleeves. If any secret Death Eaters are here today they'll recognize Draco just by his hair."

"He needs to be disguised. Just for the wedding," Harry said after a moment's thought.

"You know he won't like that."

"I don't give a damn what he likes. I told him I would keep him safe."

"Alright. I'll talk to Lupin and try to get some help." Hermione walked away, Ron following. Harry went back inside the house to find his boyfriend. When he reached the door he could hear giggles, rapid French, and his name. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He recognized Gabrielle's voice and sighed internally.

"Harry. Can I come in?" More giggles. The door opened and Harry was pulled inside. He gave all the women a small smile and moved towards Draco, who was helping Fleur zip her dress.

"Harry! I'm sure you remember my daughter, Gabrielle," an older woman said. Harry assumed this was Fleur's mother. He glanced at Draco and saw him roll his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry turned to Gabrielle and waved.

"Now, I understand the Weasleys accept you as family, but since you aren't really, it is a still acceptable for you and Bill to marry into the same family," Fleur's mother said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Gabrielle is suitable for a man such as yourself."

"Oh. Um. You see. She's not really. Um. I'm sure she's a wonderful girl. Um. She's just not really. Um. You know. My type."

"What do you mean?" "She's got the short and blonde going for her, but other than that. She's missing something and um has some other things that I don't really. Um."

"Harry is gay," Draco said. All the women except Fleur gasped. "He's also dating me."

"How dare you spread such lies about him?" Gabrielle asked.

"You were all present for the discussion with Ron about the room. You're just lying to yourselves because you know nothing about Harry. All you know is The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"They're the same person, you idiot boy," Fleur's mother said. Draco rolled his eyes then looked at Harry.

"Did you need something? Or did you just come in here for attention?"

"You are sassy today," Harry approached Draco slowly and lowered his voice so only Draco and Fleur could hear.

"We need to disguise you today. We can't risk any secret Death Eaters knowing you're here. We also need to try to obliviate all of Fleur's family so that they don't remember you being here."

"I can handle the spell once Draco is done dressing me and out of the room," Fleur said.

I hope we're just changing my face a little and making me look like a Delacour."

"Actually, we're making you a Weasley. Can't risk the blonde hair."

"Bastard."

"I love you. I'll see you in Ron's room when you're done." He kissed Draco's check and left.

 

"You were serious?" Draco asked. He looked in the mirror and glared at what he saw.

"I think you look very cute with freckles," Harry stated.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Come on, love. Don't be like that."

"Too late, Potter. Besides you'll be use to being separated from me. There will be a few Hogwarts students here tonight and we can't let them think you're cheating on me."

"What on earth are you on about?"

"I look like a Weasley. We can't be seen doing anything that would hint that we're together or the people that know about us but don't know that I'm in disguise will think you're cheating on me."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that," Harry said. Draco glared and his reflection, then his boyfriend, and stomped out of the room.

"Well, mate, you've managed to find the one man on earth who can still look like a Malfoy with Weasley hair," Ron said.

"He's a git. You can say it."

 

Draco sat with Hermione and Harry during the ceremony and the Trio, Remus, and Sirius during the reception. The story was that he was a distant cousin that was close to Ron, needless to say he did not enjoy being friendly with the boy. When people began to mingle, Draco stayed at the table with Harry while everyone else went to socialize. "Potter, I should have known you would be here. Golden Boy at the wedding of kids from different schools. 'Unity in the face of tragedy'? That was all you had?" A familiar voice said. The boys looked up and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Parkinson, so glad you could make it."

"Don't lie. You don't like me."

"You're certainly not my favorite person."

"No, that would be the Prince of Slytherin. Hello, Potter," Blaise said, approaching the table and immediately sitting down. Pansy sat next to him.

"Oh yes. It's rumored that for generations the Potters have been obsessed with the Malfoys," Pansy said. Harry snorted.

"Lucius was in his sixth year when my father started at Hogwarts. The only reason they interacted was when my dad was bullying Snape and Lucius came to rescue him. Other than that, there weren't many interactions."

"Wait. Do you know how old Snape and Mr. Malfoy are?"

"Snape is like 37, which would make Lucius 43 or so."

"Why do you know that?" Draco asked. Pansy raised an eyebrow at the red-head but didn't say anything.

"My parents were 21 when they died, common knowledge. I was a year old, so they were 20 when I was born. Snape was in their year. So, add 20 to my age, that's how old Snape, Sirius, and Remus are. Sirius told me the age difference between them and Lucius. It's all simple really."

"Pansy, Blaise, how lovely to see the both of you," Remus said, standing next to the table.

"Mr. Lupin," Blaise acknowledged. Pansy smiled, she had always found the man to be ruggedly handsome.

"I hear you're almost 40, old man," Draco said.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked.

"I told you, Potter. It's ruining everything. My best friend doesn't even know who I am."

"Oh, hush. It's Draco," Harry said quietly. If Pansy and Blaise hadn't been paying close attention, they would have missed it.

"Mother is only a year younger than Father. Bella is two years older than him," Draco said.

"Don't tell anyone I told you, but Sirius is actually almost 38. His birthday is in November, so he was the oldest of our friend group. James as the youngest, even when Lily joined us. She was about two months older that James and I," Remus said.

"Weren't there four of you?" Blaise asked.

"There were. Now that I think about it, we never knew Peter's birthday."

"Did you need something, Rem? Or were you eavesdropping?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I wanted to see my nephew and his friends, but I can see when I'm not wanted." Remus waved as he walked away.

"So how was your summer been?"

"Don't get him started," Harry pleaded. Draco ignored him and began talking.

 

"The woman knew, Pans. She knew, and she had the audacity to offer up her daughter to him right in front of me," Draco finished the story of his summer with a pout.

"You probably could sell him. Enough people want him. How much do you think he could sell for? Couple hundred thousand galleons is my bet," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"I'm not for sale." As Harry finished his statement, the were loud noises, screaming, and the sound of things breaking.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron appeared next to them in seconds. A Patronus shot through the crowd and began speaking in Kingsley's voice.

"The Ministry has fallen." Was all Harry caught, but it was all he needed to hear. Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, told Harry and address, and Apparated away. Harry watched Draco hug Blaise and Pansy tightly before grabbing his arm. One moment, he saw Remus and Sirius running towards him, the next he was outside of a Muggle movie theater. He pulled Draco into a nearby alley, and was glad to see Ron and Hermione there waiting for them.

"We should probably change. We can also take the glamours off of Draco." Hermione pulled a back pack out of her bag and handed it to Draco. They both began pulling clothes out of their bags and throwing them. They moved to a darker part of the alley to change. Draco put anti-wrinkle charms on all of their nice clothes before they were shoved into bags. Harry and Hermione helped remove the spell surrounding Draco. Once all was done, they made their way to a 24/7 café.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cliffhangers, longer installments, and a general mess of a chapter. Let me know that you think? Even if I don't respond, I read all of your comments!!


End file.
